everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Going, Going, Gone
Going, Going, Gone is an alternate universe, sponsored by Bitter Gourd King. Share a Bitter Gourd with Artemis. Premise It's Christmas Eve, but the heist must go on. Thirteen friends decide a ship within a bottle within a ship is more important than putting out cookies and getting sleep. Onwards goes the game! Cast (in order of appearance no) One The Leader. Also the getaway man, though they end up not using their sick motorcycle or fake drivers' license. Two The Final Contact. Ended up needing to go out of their way to pick up the ship. That was pretty lame, if you ask them. Three The Gadget Guy. Acquired the disguises and technology. Tagged along for the mission because why not. Four The Inside Man. Plants the boxes. No one questions them because they're too beautiful. Five The Handoff. Goes to retrieve the ship from where 12 hid it. Sucks at their job. Six The Reconnaissance. Sets up and diverts cameras for 7 to use. Seven The Mediator. Sits in their room, eats a ton of food, makes sure the mission doesn't go to shit. Eight The Strategist. No one listens to them, probably since their plans are so needlessly complicated. Eyebrow slit. Nine The Middleman. Was supposed to retrieve the ship from 5. Supposed to. Ten The Competent. Probably could've done this mission all by themself. Has a snazzy earring. Eleven The Metaphor. Could help, but doesn't. Takes a great big nap and hits those notes instead. Twelve The Phantom Thief. Acquires the ship, and hides it, because the plan needs to hit a complication quota. Thirteen The Alarm. Alerts Mission Control of the change in plans. Escapes from a fence thing, because they're just that cool. Attention! The role of NAME will be played by CHARACTER Sneak Previews of the Show "This is so ironic. We're dressed like Santa, but-" "I'm not!" One didn't falter. "Yes I know, Eight. Look, we're dressed like Santa, but we're heisting. Stealing stuff." "I'm so glad you know what the definition of heist is, One. Can we please change into something not Santa? We look ridiculous," Seven asked, though the answer was obviously already decided. They started tearing themselves from the Santa suit as if it were a slobbery overbearing puppy. "Seconded." "Thirded." "Fourthed." "Fif-" This went on for quite a while before there was an "eleventhed." No "twelfthed" rang out however, and everyone turned around to look at the elephant in the room. Well, reindeer in the room. "You want to stay in your reindeer costume?" Ten raised an eyebrow as judgingly as they possibly could. Eight looked at them with genuine distress. "Oh, no, gods no. It's just y'know... Seven didn't say anything about reindeers sooooo... I can't really say anything, right?" The floor below them shook as everyone heaved a deep sigh. Get Your Tickets Here! or not, seeing as they don't exist. *Hide the Boxes *Surveillance *Disguise *Avoid Lasers *Defend the Ship *Avoid Bombs *Goal!!! Trivia *Going, Going, Gone unofficially takes place in the same Synapse as Four-Tres-Two-Uno Uno-Two. **A large ship of some sort (it is unknown if the ship is on water or moving at all) is present in the story, and Synapse is known for the ships on its dried-up seas. **There are some brief references to the storylines of Synapse: the basketball-y highschool, the ads and stickers that somehow get plastered all over town here and there, the Flowery Path, the middle of a dried up sea that's saturated with salt tears. **That being said, there's obvious aesthetic and writing style differences between these two series(?). Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction Category:Donut's Stuff Category:An Account of Donut